


HELP YA LOCAL GAY BOI

by BangtanDaebak



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Changkyun is THIRSTY, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Savage Yoo Kihyun, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Texting, There's A Tag For That, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanDaebak/pseuds/BangtanDaebak
Summary: A mysterious man continuously appears at Changkyun's workplace, leaving him distracted constantly. Kihyun is very much a little shit until mystery man's friend comes into the picture. Oops





	HELP YA LOCAL GAY BOI

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A TEXTING FIC HAVE PITY ON MY SOUL  
> Honestly though, more Monsta X texting fics needs to be a thing. I love them so I decided to try my luck at my own texting fic. Updates will possibly be slow? I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> Nicknames:  
> Changkyun- I.M  
> Jooheon- Jhoney  
> Hyungwon- Memeguy  
> Minhyuk- °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
> Shownu- Turtleman  
> Kihyun- Tiny

**I.M created a new group chat.**

**I.M added Jhoney, Memeguy, °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°, and Tiny to the group chat.**

**I.M changed the group chat name to “HELP YA LOCAL GAY BOI”**

**[HELP YA LOCAL GAY BOI]**

 

I.M: HOLY FUKIN SHIT HE”S HERE AGAIN

Tiny: Who the fuck changed my name again?

I.M: HYUNG THT ISJNT IMPORTANT

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°: Kyunie, what’s the matter?

Jhoney: Yeah what’s up man?

I.M: REMMBER THAT HOT GUY I WAS TELLIN U ABOUT THE OTHER WEEK???!?

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°: And?

Tiny: Let me guess, he’s at the gym again like he usually is at the same time he usually is?

I.M: OFC HE IS AND

I.M:He’S WeArInG A FuCkInG ShOrT sHoRtS

I.M: ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

Tiny: Hah have fun with that

I.M: IT ISNT FUNNY ƈ ͡ (ुŏ̥̥̥̥ ‸ ŏ̥̥̥̥) ु

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°: Aw poor Kyunie (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

Jhoney: Dude, you’ll be fine. He will leave before you know it

Tiny: The real question is is how the fuck did he make his emoji go into the next message?

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°: *emoticon

Tiny: What?

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°: emoticon not emoji

Tiny: Is there a difference?

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°: ....

Jhoney: Kihyun you seriously have a death wish don’t you?

Tiny:  I fucked up didnt I?

I.M:DFHOIJSDFKLJASDLF;JASDLFKJ

I.M: HSE JUST TUJK HIS SHRT OF

Tiny: How can you text that badly?

I.M: IM HIDIN BEHIND THE DESK

I.M: FUCK HE SEES ME

I.M: FUCKFUCKFASDFK

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°: Kyunnie?

Jhoney: man calm ur tits

Jhoney: he seriously cant be that hot

I.M: Just looking at him makes me want to drool

Jhoney: pics or ur lying

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°: I agree with Jooheonie

I.M: ABORT ABORT HES STARING AT ME

I.M:FUCKKKKK

I.M:SDLJSDLFWEPA:SDLFLASDKF:K

Memeguy: Who is the piece of hot ass?

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°: Kyunnie’s crush

 

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°: I think he’s broken

Memeguy: Mi amigo

Jhoney: great now i need a new best friend

Jhoney: any volunteer?

I.M: How could you replace me so easily ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

Jhoney: forgive me (o´д｀)o

Memguy: No one answered my question

Memeguy: Who is the fine piece of ass?

I.M: Honestly idek but he keeps shwoing up durin my shift

 

**Tiny changed I.M’s name to therealthirst™**

 

therealthirst™:  I am offended

therealthirst™: I feel so attaccd right now

Tiny: Good

therealthirst™: excuseee me?

Memeguy: So let me get this straight

JHoney: but kyunnie isnt

Memeguy: Not the point. So you have a crush on this guy who you know nothing about simply cause he’s hot?

therealthirst™: pretty much

therealthirst™: problem?

Memeguy: No…

Tiny: Of course it’s a problem. You don’t even know his name!

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°: Don’t worry Kyunnie, you’ll find out his name eventually

Tiny: Minhyuk don’t encourge him

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°: Why not? Kyunnie needs a little love in his life

Jhoney: what he means is that my best friend needs a good dicking

Tiny: Jooheon!

Memeguy: He’s not wrong hyung. Changkyun is thirsty as fuck. He needs some good dick in his life to keep him in check

Tiny: I give up on you guys

Tiny: BYe

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°: Did you have to make Kihyun leave?

therealthirst™: HOLY SHIT

therealthirst™: HOW HAVE I NOT NOTICED HOW FUCKING DELICIOUS HIS ASS LOOKS?

therealthirst™: AND HIS THIGHS ARE JUST HEAVENLY. I’M FUCKING WET

Jhoney: we get it

Jhoney: mystery man is hot af and you havent had sex in a while

Memeguy: More like never

therealthirst™: excuseee me bitch?????

therealthirst™: I get plenty of actino thank you

Memeguy: From who?

therealthirst™: well there was…( ﾟｰﾟ)

Memeguy: …?

°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°:  Ignore him Kyunnie. Just focus on getting your man ♪(ﾟ▽^*)ﾉ⌒☆

therealthirst™: thanks Minhyuk hyung

therealthirst™: i ahve to get back to work

therealthirst™: bYE

Turtleman: What did I miss?

  



End file.
